


Angel and the Demon Boy

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU parody of Beauty and the Beast. Cas is the Beauty, Sam is the beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have posted, well, anywhere. It was edited by my friend, TeamFreeWillAlways, because I can't punctuate to save my life. Anyway, please enjoy!

"Dean, this can't go on!" Sam yelled at his brother. He looked at the girl standing several feet away, scared to death. "It isn't going to work, it never has before, and they might kill her! Do you want another death on your hands?!"

Dean slammed his head against the bars between him and his brother. "You think I like this, Sam? I've been trying to save you for the last four years! Yes, people have died! I'm sorry! But we have to save you." 

Sam sighed. "Dean, I have a year left. Nothing is going to happen. No one is going to save me from turning into a demon." 

"Don't say that, Sammy." Dean pleaded with his brother, though the bars. They had been talking thought those bars for the last four years, after the demons had locked Sam up in the strong hold, feeding him blood, till he would turn. A curse that had been laid on him as a baby. A process that would take five years. One year was left. One year to save Sam. But Sam had given up. He would turn into a demon. He would have a long time ago if he hadn't held it off, bargained for time, a way to change it, even while thirsty for demon blood. Ruby had laughed, but given him five years and a way to break the curse. But the terms were nearly impossible, and Sam was going to hell. 

"One more, Sammy. One more." He nodded to the girl. "She won't be hurt, I promise." 

"You can't promise that." Sam said. He looked at his brother's pleading eyes. "Fine, but if nothing has happened after six months, you take her back."

"Okay." Dean whispered. Okay.


	2. Pt. II

On the day Castiel traded himself for his sister Anna, he packed books. Books were probably a stupid thing to take when he was confronting the much feared Demon Boy in the dark castle in the middle of no where good. But Cas believed in knowledge, and if he was going to spend the rest of his days with a demon (how ever many they might be) he was not going without his favorite books. 

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?" His elder brother, Michael asked him. 

"I'm going to get Anna back." Castiel replied.

"And how are you gonna do that, hmm? Hit the monster on the head with a book?" Michal's mocking came from the stress of losing Anna. She was the second youngest, and the only girl, and after their father had gone missing, the brothers and sisters had stayed close. But with Anna gone, their whole world was shattering.

"The demon boy has never seemed to make a fuss about whether he got a girl or a boy. Maybe he'll take me instead." Cas regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. 

"Castiel L'ange!" Michal shouted. "You are not going anywhere! He'll kill you and Anna both, and then what'll this family have? It's two youngest, dead! No!" 

Cas just looked at him. "I'm going, Michael."

"Don't you dare. I'm getting Uncle Zachariah." Michael left quickly, and Castiel saw his chance. He stuffed one last book in his bag, pulled his tan coat off it's hook, and slipped out the window, silently saying goodbye to his uncle and brothers.


	3. Pt. III

A loud bell echoing though the castle woke Sam the morning after Dean had brought him Anna. The girl must have been terrified, but she had done a good job of hiding it, she was fiery. He wouldn't be able to keep her here. Not that it mattered. To break the curse, a stranger had to love Sam for who he was, to love him in spite of the monster inside him. And if he told any of them, the deal was off. He would go dark side fast. Ruby had only done this so she could laugh, to watch Sam slowly turn into a demon, knowing no one but Dean would ever love him. She had a sick sense of humor. But Dean wouldn't give up. 

Sam sat up, realizing it was from the door. Dean wasn't supposed to come today, and no else ever came. He pulled a shirt over his head, stumbling down stairs. Meg was sitting in the great hall. "Someone's at the door," She said. "Obviously." Sam muttered, wondering why she didn't just open it herself. Meg was the only demon who called him by name. She was decent, for a demon. He opened the large door, to see a man on the other side of the bared gate. The bars. The wouldn't let Sam out, and they never let Dean in. But they always let the person Dean brought. In and an out. But only with Sam's permission. More of Ruby's humor. 

"Who are you?" Sam asked, knowing he sound hostile, but how else should he act? It was probably just another man looking for his sister or lover. 

"I've come to make a deal." The man said

Sam stared at him. Well, that was a new one. "A deal?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Yes. You have my sister. Release her, and take me instead." the man looked at Sam, staring at him with penetrating blue eyes. Sam felt like he was looking into his soul. No wonder there was hate buried in the man's eyes.

"You mean to say, that you will take your sister's place, and stay with me as long as I require?" Sam asked, his eyes searching the man. Giving himself up? That was defiantly new. 

"Yes." the man replied with out hesitation. 

Sam weighed the odds. It didn't matter not really, that Anna girl wasn't going to fall in love with him, and neither was this blue-eyed man. And if it was want this man wanted, well, it was a small kindness he could do.

"I agree to your terms. Meg, get Anna." Sam said without a second thought. 

"Find, I'll fetch the girl for you if you're giving up already." Meg stood up and walked up the stairs. 

Sam turned back to the man. He was glaring at Sam. 

"If you hurt her-" 

"Your sister is fine." Sam said. "She was not harmed." 

The man eyed him warily, then nodded. Sam gave him a quick once over. He was shorter than Sam, but by no means short, as Sam was very tall. He had very dark brown hair, a bit of stubble, and those blue eyes. He looked to be a few years older than Sam. His clothes were simple but of high quality, just like Anna's. He was wearing a white shirt, black breeches, black boots, a blue tie, and a long tan coat. The coat was unusual, but it fit his lean form well. 

Meg returned with Anna. "Castiel!" She yelled when she saw her brother. She flew past Sam to the door grabbing the man's hands thought the bars.

"Anna, are you alright?" Castiel, as Sam supposed the man's name was, asked. 

"Yes, Cas, I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Freeing you." He turned to look at Sam. "Let her go." 

Sam nodded and began to speak in Latin. When he finished, the door opened. Cas stepped through the doorway, closer to Sam, as Anna stepped in the opposite direction through the doorway, away from Sam. 

Anna turned. "Cas!" 

"I'll be fine, Anna." He said calmly.

Tears formed in her eyes as she realized what Castiel had done. "No, let him go!"

"A deal's a deal. Goodbye, Anna." Castiel said, and the wood door closed.


	4. Pt. IV

Cas turned to his captor as the door clanged shut. His eyes burned with hate for the demon boy in front of him. "Now what are you going to do with me?" 

The demon boy just looked at him for a moment before saying, "I'm not doing anything with you, you will live with me, this is your home now. You may go where ever you want." 

Cas stared at him. "Right, demon." He spat. 

A strange look flashed across the boy's face. "I'll show you to your room." He turned on his heel and led the way up the stairs. They ascended the stairs silently, and wandered though several halls before the monster spoke again. "Your name is Castiel? Cas?"

Cas had not expected that question. "I am called Castiel L'ange. Do not call me Cas." he said by way of answer.

"Fine," the demon said. 

After a minute, Castiel asked, "And what do I call you, demon boy?"

"Demon boy, apparently." the demon said, his voice hard.

They didn't speak again until Cas entered his room. It was, he supposed, very fine, but it wasn't his own, with his cluttered bookshelves and messy desk. The bed was perfectly made, unlike his own, which he hardly ever did, and the one maid they employed was told to stay out of his room. He remember many nights when everyone in the large house had slept, and Cas was still awake, reading or writing by candle light. This room wasn't his. And it never would be. 

"I'll leave you to unpack." The demon told him, though Castiel had nothing but his bag, then left, leaving the door ajar. 

Cas crossed the room and closed it, leaning against it, breathing hard. He closed his eyes, trying to force back the tears. No, he wouldn't cry. Not here in this perfect, empty room, in this perfect empty castle, with it's perfect empty servants, and it's cold, empty host.


	5. Pt. V

The irony. Sam started to laugh bitterly as he walked away from Castiel's room. The irony, the guy's last name meant "Angel" or "Angles". Of course. Fate had a cruel sense of humor. Sam kept laughing as he walked in to the courtyard. 

"Fate, you son of a bitch!" He shouted, falling to his knees, and started to sob. There was no hope for him. No one would ever love him. No one would break the curse. But to rub it in, this brave, handsome man's last name had to mean Angel! "A fine match we'd be," Sam choked out though his tears. "A boy turning dark side and an angel."

"Buck up." 

Sam jerked his head up. In front of him was the butler. The demon butler. Who basically ruled the whole castle. 

"Crowley, go away." Sam said. 

"No, really, buck up. You want to break this curse, go break it." 

Sam stared at him. "Have you seen me?" 

Crowley cocked his head. "Yep, you're an attractive insecure young man with a castle, who's about to turn into a demon, and has an over bearing big brother."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sam asked. 

"No, it's supposed to make you realize the angel is never gonna fall in love with you if you don't act like a normal human being."

Sam opened his mouth, but Crowley raised his hand. "Yeah, you're not a normal human being. That's what you think. That's what he thinks. Prove him wrong. Tons of people were all over you before. Your personality hasn't changed."

Sam groaned. "Good talk." he said then stood up and left.


	6. Pt. VI

Cas was used to formal dinners. After all, with seven brothers, a sister and his uncle, they always ate in the large dinning hall in the house. After his brothers had began to get married, they would still come over for Sunday dinners with wives and children. His father had been a rich merchant, and his uncle was also. Thus they lived in a fine house, and had fine clothes. All his brothers had gone into the business, expect his brother Gabe who had run away to the circus. 

But this dinner that he was currently sharing with the demon boy, though formal, was not pleasant. They sat across from each other, but were both trying to avoid eye contact. The demon boy had said nothing the whole meal. Cas was starting to think he'd like awkward small talk with his captor more then then this silence. 

Just when he was about to say something, a demon came in serving dessert. When she got to the demon boy, she muttered something in his ear. He grimaced at her. She just shook her head, and brought the pudding to Castiel. She bent down to him, whispering in his ear: "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Angel." 

Castiel started. "I don't understand." he said.

The dark haired demon girl said nothing, just winked at him and left.

Cas stared after her. He turned to the demon boy, and swallowing his hate for the boy, asked "Who was that?"

The demon looked up at him, surprised he was speaking. "Her name is Meg. I'm sorry if she was forward."

She had indeed been forward, but the truth of her words echoed in Cas' ears. Perhaps not all these demons were out to kill him. Meg hadn't seemed any worse than girls he had met at pubs. He wasn't sure he could say the same for his cold host. But no one had tried to harm him yet.

"She did not insult me, if that is what worried you." Castiel replied. 

The demon boy looked a bit puzzled at Cas' cool and formal tone. "I was worried she had threated or-"

"Terrified me? Trust me, demon boy, it takes more than a fresh demon girl to scare me." Cas was surprised at his own words, but he couldn't let this boy think he was scared. Which he was. He had no idea what these demons wanted from him. He was away from his own home and family, who he might never see again. But it was worth it, for Anna. It always would be for her. Besides, it did not appear they wished to hurt him. What the ruler of this castle wanted from him was completely impossible to know. 

The demon looked at him quizzically. He hadn't touched his pudding. Abruptly, he stood up. "I don't doubt that from a man who traded himself in for his sister. Goodnight, Castiel." The demon turned towards the door. And the look that flashed across his face before he walked out would have been better suited to a puppy than a demon. 

Cas had trouble sleeping. The room was large and unfamiliar. He wasn't used to haven't everything in order, and the very smell of the room was wrong. In an effort to make it feel better, Cas turned the oil lamp on and spread his books out on the desk, along with some paper he found. He went back to bed, hugging his favorite book against his chest. He closed his eyes, and sang softly under his breath,

"The hours sad I left a maid  
A lingering farewell taking  
Whose sighs and tears my steps delayed  
I thought her heart was breaking  
In hurried words her name I blest  
I breathed the vows that bind me  
And to my heart in anguish pressed  
The girl I left behind me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that the song doesn't belong to me. It's an English folk song called 'The Girl I left behind me." And thank you all so much for your support, I started writing this out of my love of fairy tales and Supernatural, but it's become much more to me.


	7. Pt. VII

The next morning, Sam was in a slightly better mood. Engaging Castiel in conversation seemed pointless, but he felt like he had to give Castiel a chance. At the very least he could prove he wasn't a monster. He supposed he could ask how he was at breakfast, if he needed anything. He could invite him to the library, which was where Sam spent most of his time, reading and writing. Yes, he could do that. Come on, Winchester he said to himself. 

Breakfast started out as quiet and reserved as the dinner the night before. But Sam had resolved to talk. So he talked. "Good morning, Castiel." he said to the man sitting across from him. 

Cas, (as Sam was starting to think of him inspite of his insistence to the contrary) looked up at Sam, setting his pastry down, a bit startled. After a moment of hesitation, good manners won out. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well? Are your rooms comfortable?" Sam asked, though he doubted Cas had slept well.

"My rooms are quite suitable, thank you." Castiel said, sipping from his tea and looking right into Sam's eyes. 

Those eyes . . . they would drive Sam to distraction. He couldn't take this for much longer, and looked down at his eggs. 

"What is expected of me here?" 

The question brought Sam's head up to meet those bright blue eyes. "N-nothing."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Nothing? You abduct people to do nothing?"

Sam bristled at that. "You are here to live. All I ask is that you join me for meal times. You may wander the castle as you wish, just be carful about who you talk to. Not all my-" they weren't his servants really, though they did serve him. "Not everyone is trust worthy."

"Is anyone ever?" Cas didn't look away. "I don't trust anyone here."

"No, I guess you wouldn't. I just mean that not all of these demons will help and serve you. I would stick with Meg, and a man name Crowley. Avoid Brady at all costs." Sam wanted to spit just saying his name.

"Understood." Cas asked no questions about that. "What does one do to amuse themselves around here?"

Sam was surprised by the question. This man was certainly put together. "I spend most of my time in the library," Sam noticed Cas' eyes light up (if with those eyes, it was even possible to be brighter.) "There is a court yard. You can cook in the kitchen if that's your thing. There's also a ballroom and music."

"I would like to see this library." 

"Alright, I'll show you after breakfast."


	8. Pt. VIII

Cas followed the demon to the library. When he entered, he gasped. He had never seen so many books in one place. And it wasn't just books, there were ladders and cluttered desks and arm chairs and couches and a fire place. It was beautiful, and the most at home Cas had felt since coming to the castle. 

"Sorry, it's a bit cluttered." The demon said. 

Cas barely heard him, but when he registered what the other man had said, he breathed out, "No, i-it's perfect." He turned to the demon. "It's amazing." 

He stared at Cas, looking like he had just found someone who got it. "Thank you. I do like it this way." 

"Don't ever change it." Castiel wandered over to a shelf, happy to spend the next few hours browsing.

 

After about three hours of reading and browsing, Cas walked up to Sam who was bent over three different books and writing furiously in a leather bound notebook. He wasn't sure how to get the man's attention, he didn't know his name, and now it seemed wrong to call him demon boy. Not that Castiel trusted him. This man was keeping him prisoner. But there was something . . . honest and true about this man. 

He chose to just ask his question. "What is your name?"

The demon looked up. He seemed to be surprised to see Cas right there, staring at him. "M-my, name?" 

"Yes." 

"I thought you called me Demon Boy?" He asked with a touch of resentment that Cas could detect. 

"That is a rather hard thing to address you by. Besides, if I am to live with you, I might as well know your name." Cas said, pleased he sounded reasonable. 

The demon looked at him. "I'm not someone to trust, Castiel. You don't need to know my name." 

Cas was about to argue his point further, but just then, Meg entered. "Dean's here." She said. 

Cas cocked his head. "Dean?"

The demon boy got up. "My brother. I'll be back in a minute."

That gave Cas pause as the boy strolled out the door. He had a brother? A brother who didn't live here. A brother who sound like he'd be as worried about this man as Castiel's own brothers were for him. He turned to Meg, who hadn't left. "He has a brother?"

"Yep." She said. "And what a handful he is, always coming to check on him." 

"My captor," Cas hesitated. "What is his name?"

She grinned at him. "Why don't you go find out?"

 

Cas crept down the stairs to the door where he had first met his captor. The demon boy was standing in front of the bars, arguing with someone, his brother Dean he assumed. 

"Dean! He was pleading with me! If letting Anna go and taking him instead makes him feel better, what was I supposed to do?" the demon boy said. 

"Anna could have set you free! She could have saved you!" Dean gripped the bars. Cas stepped behind a pillar, so the brothers wouldn't see him. Save him? What did Dean mean by that? 

"No one can save me. Not Anna, or any of the others. Not Cas." Castiel frowned a bit at the use of his nickname by his captor. "Not you."

"Sammy," Dean's voice broke, and Cas almost missed what he said next at hearing the demon boy's name. "Sam, I have to save you. I'm not letting you turn into one of those things." One of those things? A demon? But wasn't his captor already a demon? But as Castiel thought about it, he realized that it didn't make sense. Sam and his brother were obviously close, yet he didn't open the door. Was Sam a captive too? Cas wondered, Sam's given name still strange on his tongue, though he had yet to say it aloud. 

"I am, Dean. You can't break the curse. You've been trying for four years, and you know as well as I do, Castiel is my only hope, which is no hope at all." 

His only hope? But Castiel had done nothing for him. Much less break a curse. Hearing nothing, Cas peered around the pillar, just as Sam turned around. "Castiel, what are you doing?" He asked sounding upset. 

Cas flushed, but tried to play it cool. "You wouldn't tell me your name. So I found out myself." He held his chin up.

Sam only stared at him, but Dean looked him up and down. "That's him?"

"Yes." He leveled his gaze at Cas. "Whatever you heard, it doesn't concern you."

Castiel cocked his head. "You said my name several times."

Dean looked back and forth between them. "You didn't tell him your name? Geez, Sam." 

"Discussion over. I'm going back to the library." And with that, Sam turned and left.


	9. Pt. IX

Sam's heart was pounding. Cas had heard them talking about the curse. And that look in his eyes, a blend of confusion and challenge. And something that made Sam's stomach flutter. He brushed the feeling aside, and hoped Dean wouldn't bombard Cas with questions. Sam had liked what they had in the library, and hoped Castiel wouldn't go back to avoiding him. He had hoped there might be a friendship there. But perhaps Cas knowing that this wasn't all Sam's fault would help. 

Sam was jerked from his thoughts at the arrival of Cas. Cas walked right up to Sam, invading his space. "Sam." He said, as if trying out the word on his tongue.

"Castiel." Sam nodding, his heart fluttering a bit in his chest. 

"You are not here of your own free will." It was a statement, one that Sam was having trouble affirming with Castiel so close staring at him with his blue eyes. 

"No," Sam said, wanting to so desperately inch closer to touch Cas- Sam cut his thoughts off. Those would do no good. 

"But you can't tell me why." Again, it was a statement. Sam was puzzled at that. How did Castiel know- 

"Your brother told me he couldn't tell me why you couldn't leave. But I gather you are turning into a demon. I did not realize you were still partly human."

A touch of bitterness crept into Sam's voice as he replied, "Yeah, I'm full of surprises." 

"Do not joke, Sam. You are not what I thought. And this fate that is awaiting sounds horrible. If I can save you, I will." Cas was staring a little to intently at Sam's face, and his words were making Sam feel . . . pained. Because no one could save him. Not even Castiel L'ange.

 

Over the next few days, Sam and Cas settled into a routine. Every morning they met for breakfast, then went to the library to read and write and research, sitting in comfortable silence. They would then go to lunch, and often come back to the library, though Cas would sometimes spend an hour or so in the court yard. As far as Sam could tell, Castiel talked to only him and Meg, for which he was grateful. Sam trusted Meg. He wasn't sure why, but he did. After dinner, they would sometimes talk, and Sam had even gotten Cas to play a few games with Meg and him.

If there was one thing he had learned about the angel boy over the time he had know him, it was that Cas was damned picky about his clothes. He had only the clothes he had worn when he arrived, and of course he needed others. Sam had one of the servants (demons, whatever) alter some of the fine clothes in the storage rooms to fit Castiel. He soon learned that Cas would only were white or cream button ups, nothing too flashy on the buttons, and no ruffles. (Sam was relieved about that, he detested the things.) For breeches, he wore black or something very dark. He always had a suit coat to match his breeches, and he always wore a tie. Mostly blue, but Sam had caught him with a red one once. And he never took off the coat. That tan trench coat, which some how looked very hot on him. He probably slept with it, that was how attached he was to the thing. With all those layers, Sam sometimes wondered what it would be like to slowly peal each one off Cas' lean body- No, stop that he'd tell himself every time it happened. Cas wasn't going to break the curse. Not that it was about the curse anymore. Sam was simply, and hopelessly, attracted to the man. 

One night, nearly a week after Cas had arrived, Sam was wandering the halls late at night. It was somewhere around midnight, but it wasn't odd for Sam to be roaming the halls at night. He often woke out of nightmares, and sometimes he'd sleep walk, waking up in the middle of the hallway. Sam found himself outside of Castiel's bedroom, just staring at the door, thinking about the man sleeping there. The door was a crack open, and Sam could hear soft breathing, rustling of sheets. He realized how creepy that was, standing there, listening to Cas breath. He was about to turn away, when he heard a soft sound. 

"The hours sad I left a maid  
A lingering farewell taking,"

Cas' soft voice drifted to Sam thought the crack in the door. His voice was . . . breathtaking. It had been deep and husky before, but as he sang in the dark, it sounded even more so. 

"Whose sighs and tears my steps delayed  
I thought her heart was breaking,"

A lump formed in Sam's throat. He knew he shouldn't be here, listing to this angel sing, but he couldn't tear himself away. 

"In hurried words her name I blest  
I breathed the vows that bind me," 

Cas' voice wasn't perfect, not every note was right, but it was beautiful, and-and very much arousing. 

"And to my heart in anguish pressed  
The girl I left behind me."


	10. Pt. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't post a part yesterday! My editor is busy, so any mistakes are my own. Anyway, this is one of my favorite parts so far, and I hope you like it!

Cas glanced at Sam for the third time during breakfast. The man was fidgeting, and had barely spoken a word to Cas the whole duration of the meal. While Castiel still didn't trust him completely, he now knew Sam was not here of his own free will, and he had grown used to Sam's talk. He liked it even. Finally, Cas couldn't stand it anymore. "Sam, is something the matter?" 

Sam's head jerked up. "What? Oh, no, just tired." 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Sam. He may have only known Sam for a week, but this was not how he acted when he was "just tired". Come to think of it, no one really acted that way when they were tired. 

"I see." Cas said curtly, though he did not see at all. 

Sam sighed. "Look, I couldn't sleep and was wandering around last night, and I heard you singing." 

Cas blinked. He was worked up because . . . he had heard him singing? "While I am not pleased you were close enough to my room late at night to hear me singing, I still don't understand your aggravation. I was not under the impression that people who can't sing made you uncomfortable." In all truth, Cas was embarrassed Sam had heard him singing. He tried to avoid being heard at all costs. While he liked singing, and it calmed him down, he didn't like the way his already deep voice sounded in song. And this man he had known less than a week had heard it. 

"What? No, geez, Cas, you sing beautifully." Sam flushed a bit as he said that. 

Castiel stared at him. He knew he should just take the compliment, but he didn't want Sam to lie to make him feel better. "No I don't. Don't lie to spare my feelings."

Sam shook his head. "No, I like the way your voice sounds, even if you don't." 

Cas felt a blush creeping up over his neck. "I see." He said again, and finished his breakfast. 

 

Cas thought about the compliment that night as he tried to sleep. He wanted to sing again, but something kept him back. What if Sam was there again? What if he wasn't? What if Cas wanted him to be? 

His thoughts, however, were cut short when he heard a yell in the hall. Jumping out of bed, Castiel rushed though his door, and down the hallway. He was shocked to see Sam, laying on the floor, twitching and yelling, clearly asleep. Cas had little time to process this though, he went quickly to the man's side, grabbing Sam's arms. "Sam! Sam, wake up!" Cas yelled. The boy thrashed for a few more seconds, then stilled, still asleep. 

Cas tried to rouse Sam several times, but he wouldn't wake. Finally, he yelled "Help!" and a demon he hadn't seen before came. When he saw Cas on the floor with an unconscious Sam, he snorted. 

"Don't be stupid, angel, I'm not helping you with that." 

Cas glared at him. "He's unconscious, I need to get him to his room, revive him, and how am I supposed to carry him myself?!" Cas said to the demon. 

He merely laughed. "Sammy here'll be fine. He's done this before, just let him lay there till he wakes up. Nightmares aren't the end of the world."

Castiel was completely disgusted with the demon. "Where's his room?" 

The demon rolled his eyes. "Fine, lover boy. Next hall, second door on the left. Good luck." He laughed spitefully and left. Cas stared down at Sam. How was he going to carry him? Cas sighed. He grabbed Sam's left arm, and wrapped it around his shoulder. Cas gripped it with his left hand, and wrapped his right arm around Sam's bare chest. He stood, pulling Sam's limp body with him, and up close against himself. Castiel reminded himself of the circumstances, though that did little to still his fast heartbeat as he held the shirtless man in his arms. Cas half dragged, half carried Sam down the next hallway, and pushed open the door to the second room on the left. He was started to see the state of it, sheets laying on the floor, over flowing bookcases, and a desk with papers and a half eaten sandwich on it. It was much homelier than Cas' own. 

He maneuvered Sam to the bed, laying him down on it as gently as possible. Castiel turned to the bell by the bedside, and rang. He then grabbed Sam's desk chair, and dragged it over to the bed. He sat down, waiting. 

Meg, thankfully was the one who showed up. "What do ya need at this time of night, Sam?" She asked as she entered. She stopped when she saw Sam on the bed, and Cas next to him. "He had a- fit of some kind. A night terror, I think. Would you please bring me cold water and warm milk?" 

Meg raised an eyebrow at Cas. "Yeah, he's done that before." 

"Please just hurry, Meg." 

"I'm going, I'm going." 

 

When she came back, Cas splashed the water on Sam's face. He spluttered a bit, then opened his eyes. "Cas?" 

"You had a night terror." Castiel said. "Drink this." He thrust the glass of milk at Sam. Sam stared blearily at it, then took it. 

"I found you in the hall, screaming." Castiel continued. He was worried about Sam, though he seemed to be recovering. 

"Cas . . . that happens a lot. You didn't have to bring me back."

Not help some one who need it? Of course he had to. "Yes I did." They settled into silence, Sam sipping his milk. Cas tried not to ogle Sam's chest, he hadn't had much time to look before but now . . . Stop it, Cas he told himself. Trying not to think of holding Sam close to him earlier. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. Sam's body was toned and muscled and the sight of it made Cas' breath catch. He couldn't help think of what if would be like to trace the lines of it, to rub his hands over Sam's body-

Sam's voice interrupted Castiel's thoughts. "Cas, really thank you. My nightmares-" He looked away, clearly upset about the topic. "Just thanks." Sam finished, smiling weakly at Cas. He was shocked Sam's gratitude, and he felt ashamed for how he had thought about the other man. 

What Cas said next, he hadn't meant to. He had meant to say "You're welcome". Simple and sweet. But what came out of the angel man's mouth was "Would you like me to sing to you?"

Sam gapped at him. Then slowly, he nodded. Cas cleared his throat and sang: 

"Then to the east we bore away  
To win a name in story," 

Sam was looking at him in a way that made Cas' heart ache. He reached out to take Sam's hand without a thought. 

"And there where dawns the sun of day  
There dawned our sun of glory," 

Sam's fingers curled around Cas'. He looked scared to sleep, to face the nightmares, but Cas knew he was soothing his friend. His friend.

"The place in my sight  
When in the host assigned me."

Cas' thumb stroked the back of Sam's hand, and Cas watched his eyes flutter closed. He looked at peace, looked happy, for the first time since Cas had known him. 

"I shared the glory of the fight  
Sweet girl I left behind me," 

And then Sam was asleep, and Cas held his hand. He knew he should move. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here, holding Sam's hand. So he did.


	11. Pt. XI

Safe. The feeling was the first thing Sam was aware of as he woke. It was something he could hardly remember feeling. But there it was, as he drifted into consciousness. He opened his eyes. Cas. Cas was there, sleeping in Sam's chair by Sam's bed holding Sam's hand, his fingers loosely curled around Sam's in sleep. Sam's heart thumped, looking at the sleeping man beside him. The man who had found him in the hall, somehow carried Sam to his room, given him warm milk. Who had made sure he was fine, who had sung to him and held his hand and above all else, stayed. The man really was an angel. 

Sam stretched his neck and looked at the sleeping man. His head was tipped back, mouth slightly open. His hair mussed. He looked much less threating with those eyes closed. More like a sleeping kitten. 

"Cas," Sam said softly, squeezing Castiel's hand. 

"Mmm, whatshappen?" Cas muttered. Sam watched as he opened his eyes and focused on Sam. "My neck hurts." he said.

Sam laughed. "You slept on it wrong. You shouldn't have stayed in that chair all night." He knew he should probably let go of Cas' hand, but he wasn't ready to yet. And he was enjoying the lighthearted conversation.

"Sam, I'm not quite ready to sleep in your bed." Cas said, with a completely serious expression.

Sam choked, dropping Cas' hand. He was suddenly very aware of his lack of shirt. Cas laughed. "Relax, I was making a joke." 

"Don't look so serious when you make jokes, you'll give me a heart attack." Sam said, disgruntled. Even if it had been a joke . . . the way he had said it . . . Stop over thinking. Sam told himself. "I meant you didn't have to stay."

Castiel's grin faded. "I wanted to, Sam. To make sure if you needed something, I was there."

A lump formed in Sam's throat. "Thanks, Cas." 

 

"So angel boy took care of you last night." Meg said, winking. 

Sam didn't bother to look up from his papers. "Yeah, he did. So what?" 

"So what? Have any of the others Dean brought you ever given you the time of day? Cas dragged/carried you to your room and fed you warm milk after you had a night terror. I would think that would inspire some hope." 

"Hope that could be false." Sam sighed, glancing up at her. "I'm not going to hide the fact I like him. A lot. But someone breaking the curse after all these years?" 

Meg strode over to him, grabbing him by the collar. "I've had it up to here with you, Sam Winchester. You wallow in self pity, "Oh, no one can love me" and then when a sweet, caring, handsome angel man comes along, who clearly cares about you, you just go "Not even he could love me, oh no. I'll just wallow some more and let him get away" Cause, yeah, if you sit around on your ass doing nothing, not showing him you care, he won't break the curse. But you can show him! You can have love and a life Sam, and stop subjecting the rest of us to your pity parties!" She shock him twice, then walked out his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a bit short, sorry. Once again edited by me, so mistakes are mine.


	12. Pt. XII

"Well, this isn't stalkerish at all." Castiel muttered under his breath. He was sitting right outside Sam's door, leaning against the wall. He hadn't been able to sleep. He had been worried about Sam. So he'd gotten up. And instead of knocking on Sam's door like a normal person, Cas had sat outside his door, figuring he would hear if Sam had a nightmare.

As he sat out there, Cas made a decision. He would figure this curse out. And he would break it. 

 

His first order of business was searching the library. Cas knew Sam would close up if he asked him about it, so he looked by himself. There was tons of lore on curses, but the means of breaking them varied greatly. Herbs and rituals and magic mirrors and true loves kisses. After nearly a week of searching, he had found nothing. Cas couldn't sort though them all. Asking Crowley or Meg sounded dangerous, but he was running out of patience, out of time. He wasn't sure how long Sam had left, but it was less than a year. He had to find something. 

"Clarence, don't you think Sam and Dean have searched this library up and down for curse breakers?" was what Meg said when he asked her. He still wasn't sure why she called him Clarence. Cas wanted to hit himself in the face. Of course they had. 

"But there must be something I can do! The curse can be broken!" Cas almost yelled. He was down in the cellar with Meg, she was cleaning . . or something. He was pacing the floor, his brow wrinkled. 

"Yeah. There is. And yeah, it can." She bent over a shelf in the wall, her black sleeves gathering cobwebs. She scowled at them. 

"What, what can I do?! Sam won't talk about it." Cas was frustrated beyond belief. 

Meg straightened up and glared at him. "Make him talk about it." She smoothed her shirt. Meg had interesting choices of clothing. While most girls would wear fashionable gowns, she wore tight black dresses with long sleeves and low neck lines. It just added to her over all scariness. 

"How can I do that? I have to break the curse! I need to. Sam- Sam is my friend." He stepped toward her. "Please, Meg." 

Meg looked like she was going to cry. Castiel had never seen a look like that on her before. "Oh, Cas. You can't break the curse if you keep trying to." 

 

"Sam?" Cas said softly. He peeked into the library. "Sam?" He called a little louder. 

"I'm here." Sam called. His head popped over the top of a couch. 

Cas walked over to him, sitting next to him on the couch. Sam was reading a novel of some kind, but he put it down to look at Cas. Cas swallowed hard, then put his hand over top of Sam's. "Sam . . . how did this all begin?" 

Sam flinched, moving his hand away. "I don't want to talk about it, kay?" 

"Why not?" Cas asked. "What is so terrible you can't tell me?" 

Sam laughed without humor. "Um, let's see. All of it." 

Cas scooted closer. "Please." 

Sam sighed. "Look, if you think you're gonna be a hero and break the curse, forget it." He turned away. Cas couldn't see his face, but he knew this pained Sam greatly. Why did someone so young have to shoulder so much? 

"You don't have to go though this alone. Please tell me." Cas put his hand on Sam's arm. Sam was quite for so long, Cas almost gave up. But at last he spoke. 

"When I was six months old, a demon came into my house, he fed me his blood." Sam glanced at Cas as if to see if he was revolted, but Cas merely watched him silently. "My mother heard me crying and came in. He . . . killed her. Stuck her to the ceiling and burnt her to a crisp. My dad ran and grabbed me, took off with me and my brother. When I was twenty-two, the same thing killed my fiancée. Jessica." His voice broke. 

Cas rubbed his back. "And then?"

"And then I took off with Dean, searching for the demon that killed them. Azazel. My dad died, saving Dean. I met a demon named Ruby. She showed me I could do things, help people. She tricked me. I drank demon blood. Lots of it. I became addicted. Ruby was turning me into a demon, finishing what Azazel started. Once Dean and I found out, we begged and bargained for a way to save me. She humored us, giving me five years, and a way to break the curse." Sam didn't look at Cas. He was clearly ashamed. 

Cas was horrified at what Sam had had to go through. No one should have to suffer that. No one. "And you still drink the blood?" Cas asked. 

Sam nodded. "I have to."

"You're locked up here."

"Yep." 

Cas rubbed his back again. "Sam, I'm so sorry."

Sam shook his head. "Don't be. It's my fault. And I'm punished for it." 

"No, she tricked you Sam. And you were a baby when Azazel came. It isn't your fault." 

Sam shrugged. "Look at me." Cas said. Sam did. "It's not your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going slowly, I know. I promise something interesting happens soon. Also, sometime I'm going to bring Gabe in, would anyone be interested in a miner Gabriel/Dean relationship of the romantic sort? Cause I kinda want to do that.


	13. Pt. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Something interesting.

The following day, Sam and Cas were sitting in the library, each reading by himself. It was perfect, but perfect can't last. A sickeningly familiar voice floated into the room. 

"Well, I'm hurt, Sam. It's been over a month and you haven't introduced me to your charming little boyfriend yet."

Sam stood up, his mouth twisted in a scowl. He had hoped Brady would just leave him alone. But no, one of the lesser demons must have told him that Sam and Castiel were getting closer. So of course Brady had to waltz in to ruin everything. 

"Brady. Leave. Now. Or I will kill you myself." If looks could kill, Brady certainly would have been dead by now. He just laughed. "Oh, but you can't. No demon killing knives, no colts." 

Cas stood up from the couch, trench coat swishing around his legs. "I believe," he paused staring at the demon hard, "That Sam told you to leave." 

Brady turned his cheeky grin on Cas. "Oh, this one's a fighter? Mmm, I can see why you like him Sam. Very obedient." 

Sam clenched his fists. "Leave him. Alone." He was pretty sure if Brady didn't stop talking, Sam was going to punch him in the face and damn the consequences. 

"Moved on from sweet little Jess huh?" Brady laughed. Sam tried to lunge forward, but Castiel grabbed his arm. 

"Sam," Cas hissed in his ear. "He's just trying to provoke you. You can't hurt him. You'll only end up hurting yourself." 

Sam took a deep breath. Cas was right. He wasn't going to get into a bloody fight with Brady in the middle of the library. "Let's sit down." Sam said, opting to ignore Brady. He hadn't gotten very far before Brady's voice came at him. 

"Walking away, Sam? Turning the other cheek? Well, that's rich coming from you. Can't walk away from your past, Sammy." 

Cas whirled around and grabbed Brady by the collar. "Stop it, Demon. Or I will get someone to make you." 

Brady smirked, then backhanded Cas, sending him flying into a bookshelf. Cas groaned, trying and failing to get up. If Sam had been mad before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. How dare he touch Cas. Sam grabbed a flask of holy water he kept in his jacket pocket for times such as these. He pushed Brady into a bookshelf, splashing water on him. Brady yelled, punching Sam in the stomach. Sam doubled over in pain, and the demon kicked his legs out from under him. Sam fell, and Brady pinned him down, punching his face repeatedly. 

At a pause, Sam kneed him in the stomach. Brady fell back, and Sam surged to his feet, punching Brady across the face. Brady popped back up, punching Sam again. Brady pulled back to punch him again, but Cas, who had pulled himself to his feet, hit him across the head with a oil lamp. Brady's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell on top of Sam. 

Sam scrambled out from under Brady, getting to his feet. "Cas! Are you okay?" He reached for the other man, then thought better of it. 

Castiel winced. "I think I will have a rather large bump from hitting the bookcase, but yes I am fine." Cas looked at Sam with concerned eyes. "But what about you? Are you alright? He hit you rather a lot." 

No, Sam thought, he was not alright, not with the way Cas was looking at him. He wondered briefly if kissing Cas would reassure him that Sam was fine. "Yeah, I'm good. Been in plenty of scrapes before. Just need to clean up." He glanced at Brady. "I'll get Crowley to lock him up for the time being. Can't keep him there forever though." He looked back at Cas. "Cas, I'm so sorry for what he said-"

Cas put his hand over Sam's mouth. "Stop." He growled. Sam shivered. Cas removed his hand (far to soon in Sam's opinion) and turned to the door. "We best get cleaned up."

 

Sam, as usual, couldn't sleep that night. He badly needed a new ice pack. Cas had made him one while he was cleaning Sam's face, and instructed Sam to keep it over his right eye. It was all melted now, though. Sam sighed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He'd get some more ice and some warm milk. He smiled, thinking of Cas, how he had bandaged Sam's face, fingers brushing loose hairs aside. 

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Sam stood and pushed open his door. Sam stopped and stared. Cas was leaning against the wall by his door, dressed only in his normal sleeping clothes of old breeches and half unbuttoned top. "Cas?" Sam said. 

Castiel started. "Oh, Sam!" 

"Uh, what are you doing outside my room?" Sam asked, raised his eyebrows. Not that he really had any room to talk, he who had listened to Cas singing outside his room. 

Castiel blushed. "Oh, after the night terror, sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I'd come here. So if you had another one, I'd know." Cas' face was bright red now. He glanced down at his feet. 

It was Sam's turn to blush. Cas was worried about him? 

"And after the tussle with Brady, I couldn't sleep. And I wanted to make sure you kept that ice pack. Did you?" Cas was talking very fast now. Sam laughed a little. "It melted. I was going to get more and some milk. How's your head?" 

Cas winced and rubbed the back of his head. There was a large goose egg there from where he had landed on the bookshelf, and his back was bruised. 

"Sore." Cas said. "Here, I'll get you the ice and milk." He stood up and started down the hall. 

"Cas, that's silly, I can get ice." 

"Don't move!" Cas called back to him. 

 

When Cas got back, he and Sam went into Sam's room. They sat on his bed, drinking their milk. Cas insisted that Sam put the ice pack back on as soon as possible. It was in the light of the oil lamp that Sam noticed an angry red welt on Cas' face. 

Sam put the ice pack and the milk down, reaching to touch Castiel's face. "Is that from when Brady hit you?" He asked softly. 

Cas nodded. "It's not that bad." Sam was fuming. Brady had hit Cas. Hurt him, left a welt on his face. Taunted him and called him names. 

"I'm going to kill him." Sam growled.

Cas blinked. "Sam, it's just a sore. It'll heal." 

"I don't care. He hurt you. How dare he?" Sam realized his hand was still on Castiel's face, and he removed it.

"Sam." Cas sighed. Nothing else, just his name. Sam love the way Cas said his name, and his anger all but dissolved at hearing it. 

Sam shook himself. What was he doing? This man, sitting here looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but before he said a word, they heard the clock chiming two. 

"Wow, it's late." Sam said. "We better get to sleep." 

"Not sure I can. My bedroom- I'm still not used to it. I'm more at home here than there." 

Sam swallowed. Was Cas asking . . .? "Well, I don't want you to end up outside my door again. You can stay here." Sam didn't dare to look at Cas' face. Hearing nothing, he added quickly. "If you want, of course." 

"Yes." Cas said. He took their glasses and set them on the bed side stand, then slipped under the covers. Sam followed suit, his heart beating furiously. 

"Don't forget the ice pack." Cas said, which, of course Sam had forgotten. He grabbed it, and Cas blew the lamp out. They lay quietly in the dark for a few minutes, till Cas rolled over to Sam, snuggling up against him. Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and Cas settled back into him. "G'night, Sam." Cas said softly. 

Sam could feel his shuddering breaths, his heartbeat. He had no idea what he was doing. But he knew he was going to sleep better than he had in years. He brushed his lips gently over the back of Cas' neck. 

"G'night, Castiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going so slowly. I promise it will be done sometime next week!


	14. Pt. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

For a few wonderful minutes when he woke up, Cas lay in Sam's arms. For a few minutes, he let himself stop thinking, just feeling. And then he slipped out of Sam's embrace. He couldn't do this. Couldn't fall in love with this man. Falling in love with Sam- he'd spend all his days trying to save him. He'd never leave him. And if he couldn't save this man, he would stay with him as he turned into a demon. And Sam wouldn't be the same. But Cas wouldn't leave. And that might kill him. Sam might kill him. He'd never see Anna or Gabe or any of his family again. So Castiel couldn't fall in love with Sam Winchester. 

And if he told Sam, Sam would worry about him as well as everything else. And it would break Sam faster knowing he could kill Cas. So Castiel couldn't fall in love with Sam Winchester. He walked to the door. But as he turned to look at the sleeping man, he knew it was already too late.

 

"So you were in moose's room last night." 

Castiel looked up from the dusty corner he was hiding in. He had found an unused drawing room, where he was avoiding the object of his affection. 

"Crowley, go away." 

Crowley rolled his eyes. "What is it with you guys? Always 'go away Crowley' whenever I try and help you."

Cas glared. He traced his fingers over the gold lettering on his book. "As you once kept his friend's soul and held it for ransom, I don't blame Sam." 

Crowley shook his head. "That was then, this is now. I don't like Ruby any more than the rest of you. And I hate to see to people in love being so stubborn." 

"I'm not talking about my feelings with you." 

"What, you're not gonna tell Sam you love him?" 

Cas stood up so fast the chair he was sitting in tipped over. He stomped towards Crowley, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the wall. 

"Loving Sam Winchester is not an option. No matter how much I do it's not an option." 

 

Cas couldn't avoid Sam forever. That evening he went to the library to read by the fire with Sam like he did every night. When he sat next to Sam, Sam put down his book quickly and turned to Cas. 

"Cas, I'm sorry if I was forward last night-"

Cas held up his hand. "Sam, no, I slept better than I have since coming here. You were not forward." 

Sam still looked worried. "But you've been avoiding me all day." 

Cas couldn't do this. Couldn't sit here and pretend everything was fine. Pretend he didn't know why his heart was thundering. But he had to. Telling Sam was would only add to both their loads. 

"Sam, I was not avoiding you. I wanted to explore more of the castle. I shouldn't have let you think that you did something wrong. You did nothing." He place his hand on Sam's arm against his will. 

Sam closed his eyes and nodded. Castiel removed his hand quickly, and turned to his book, but he didn't read a word of it. He was too aware of Sam beside him. It was like when he had a crush on the neighbor boy. But so much worse. But he cared about Sam too much to burden with this. And yet, he started to lean toward Sam. And then Sam put his arm around him. Cas' breath caught. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. 

"Sam," Cas whispered. 

"Cas?" Sam bent his head to see Castiel's face. "Is this okay?" 

No, it's not. Not if you want us both to be happy. Not if you don't want me to kiss you right now. "Of course it is, Sam." 

And then: He curled into Sam's side.

And then: He leaned up towards Sam's face. 

And then: He ran out of the room without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor said you guys would start a riot when you read this. Please don't, as she already told me she wouldn't save me. And if I'm dead you don't find out what happens.


	15. Pt. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Sam sat stunned. Cas had almost kissed him. And then he ran away. And last night and this evening, holding Cas in his arms- Sam was done for. He was falling in love with Cas. Castiel who had just run away from him. Sam had never really believed that a stranger could love him for who he was, but just as it came into sight, Castiel ran away. 

Sam got up, striding to the case where he kept the alcohol. He poured some whiskey into a shot glass and downed it. He poured another. 

"And to think, I was told there was cause for alarm. Looks like your boyfriend isn't so into you after all." 

Sam's back stiffed at the voice. He turned slowly to see a woman leaning against the door. She was wearing a long dark gray ball gown, black gloves and wrap. Her dark hair hung loose and curly around her face. 

"Ruby." Sam said. He hadn't seen her in almost five years. Not since she had locked him up here. And yet she looked exactly the same. Still the smile that made you want to trust her. But he knew better now. 

"Hi, Sam." She crossed the room to him. "A drink for old times sake?" 

Sam didn't reply. He just downed his other shot. "What are you doing here Ruby?"

She sighed. "Cutting to the chase I see. I heard you'd been getting close to this new hostage." 

Sam stared at her. "What, you have look outs to make sure no one breaks the curse?" He shook his head, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. "Well, that's low, even for you."

Ruby's expression turned sad. "Don't you see I'm just doing what's best for you? You think Cas could love you? He just ran away from you. And you think if he saw when you were drinking my blood? You're setting yourself up for heartbreak here, Sam."

Sam turned to look at her. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't concerned about him really loving me. So I'm not setting myself up for heartbreak. You're scared that you'll lose the hold on me." 

A look flashed across her face. She drew a small sliver blade from her belt. Slowly, while maintaining eye contact with Sam, Ruby slit her wrist. "You don't look so confident now." She smirked, lifting her wrist to his mouth. Sam stumbled back. 

"Ah, yes Sammy. You have your blood in the ice box, but you always liked mine." She advanced toward him. 

"I don't need your blood, Ruby." Sam said, panting. He hadn't drank since that morning. But he couldn't drink from Ruby. Couldn't make the same mistakes over again. Let Ruby seduce him again. He wouldn't do it. 

"But you want it." Her voice was low. She backed him into the wall. "Taste it Sammy. You'll like it better than anything Cas could taste like." She dragged her wrist across his mouth. Barely able to help himself, his tongue darted out to lick it. 

"Sam?" A gravely voice floated into the room. "I didn't mean to leave like that, I-" Sam head whipped up to see Cas standing in the doorway, his face shocked. 

Ruby turned around and smiled that smile of hers at him. "So this is Castiel." 

"Get away from him." It was spoken quietly but with malice. Cas' blue eyes were boring into Ruby, and Sam knew she must feel as exposed as he had the first time.

"But I've only just met you, why don't you have a drink?" 

Castiel walked slowly forward. "Get away from him. Or I will make you. And don't think I don't know how to make you." 

She laughed, in spite of the fact she was clearly unnerved. "Kill me and Sammy here goes dark side fast." 

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." His voice was making Sam feel strange. Cas was defending him. And using a very sexy voice. Castiel grabbed Ruby's arm, yank her around and shoved her to the door. She gasped. Then, straitening her wrap, she walked out. 

Sam stepped toward Castiel. "Cas-" 

Cas whirled around to him. "You don't have anything to say to me. It's my turn to talk." 

Sam felt his heart squeezing in his chest. Cas was pissed. Really, really pissed. At not just at Ruby. 

"Now, I know you have to have demon blood to live. But I was under the impression you didn't go around sucking it out of evil bitches that tricked and hurt you. Was that the wrong one?" 

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "No, Cas, I don't! She showed up and taunted me and-" He reached for Cas. But the angel boy promptly stepped away. 

"So if I hadn't come in you would have calmly stepped away?" Cas said. He ran his finger though his hair. "Look, it's an addiction. I get that. But sucking blood out of Ruby? Were you planning on having sex with her too? Have you no shame at all? Do I matter that little to you?" 

Sam's mouth fell open. A thousand thoughts whipped thought his head. Shame, self-hate, disgust at the thought of sleeping with Ruby again, wonder that Cas cared, shock how Cas was acting, proof that Cas cared. Joy at that thought.

"Cas. No, I wouldn't make that same mistake. Of course I care about you!" 

"So you have slept with her? Wow, Sam, just wow." Cas shook his head. 

Sam could feel his heart splitting in two. Just as he thought he might be happy, his past came back to haunt him. He took a deep breath. "Cas. That was in the past. Yes, I have done bad things, but I'm never going to let Ruby take advantage of me again. She tricked me." 

"I don't want to talk about this tonight, Sam. I'm going to bed." And Cas left the room for the second time that night, and Sam Winchester's heart broke, fully and completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets better soon.


	16. Pt. XVI

Cas had never been one to throw things. Or for that matter to sob his heart out. However, the night he found Ruby with Sam, he did both . He picked up a glass, and threw it across the room. It hit the wall hard, splintering everywhere. Cas let out a wordless scream. He whirled around grabbing a small glass paperweight, throwing it at the same wall as the glass. It cracked, but didn't break. Furious, Cas ran, picking it up. He slammed it against the wall, again and again until it broke. 

And so it was that Meg found him kneeling on the floor, his hands bloody, sobs racking his body. Meg rushed to him. "Cas! Castiel!" She shook him. Cas looked up at her. The glass had cut his hands, and the blood was smeared on his face from where he had wiped the tears away. 

"Meg?" His eyes were bloodshot. 

"C'mon, Cas. Sit on the bed." Meg pulled him up. She sat him down, and wrapped his hands with a black handkerchief. "Cas, what happened?" 

Castiel closed his eyes, and briefly related the events of the last few hours. By the end of it, Meg was glaring at him. "You didn't have to act that way." She snapped. 

Cas looked away, his cheeks flushing. "Meg- no perhaps I didn't have to. But it broke my heart. And I took it out on him." 

Meg finished with his hands, and stood up. "Ruby," she said, "Is a bitch. She could get the holiest of men to do anything." 

Cas nodded. "But I doubt Sam wants to hear me out. He doesn't- share my feelings." 

Meg froze. "Feelings?" 

Cas cocked his head to the side. Why did she react that way? He didn't know, and he wasn't going to answer her. "Goodnight, Meg. Thank you for patching me up." 

Meg gave him a calculating stare, and left. Cas leaned back into his pillows. He had long since cried out all his tears, and yet, one leaked out of his eye into his hair. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. 

"Though many a name our banner bore  
Of former deeds of daring," 

Cas let out a dry sob. He had sung this song to Sam. He had sung this song to Anna. Homesickness and heartbreak welled up in him. But he continued to sing. 

"But they were of the day of yore  
In which we had no sharing," 

Sam. Anna. Gabe. Meg. Balthazar. Even Dean. The few people in this world who actually gave a shit about him. 

"But now our laurels freshly won  
With the old one shall entwine me," 

One he had yelled at and hurt. Two were at home. One was who-knew-where, wandering the French countryside. One was upset he had yelled at Sam. One would kill him if he knew. 

"Singing worthy of our size each son  
Sweet girl I left behind me," 

Cas was beginning to hate that song. 

 

Sam and Cas had been ignoring each other for the past week or so. Cas desperately wanted to apologize. But Sam wouldn't even look at him. And he wasn't so sure he could really look at Sam. But living side-by-side with the person you love, you can't stand silence for long. That was what Castiel was finding out. He wasn't sure how long he could do this. Surprisingly, it was Dean who helped him through. 

It was the day that Dean came to check on Sam. And Sam wouldn't talk to Dean. After Sam had left, Dean had began yelling for Cas. When Cas came to the door, Dean had reached though the bars, grabbing him by the shirt. "What did you do to him?!" 

Cas tried to pull away, but Dean had a firm grip on him. "I-" He thought it was best to tell the truth. "Ruby came." And then the whole story came pouring out. By the end of it, Dean looked like he'd gladly murder both Castiel and Sam. 

"You-you two freaking idiots!" Dean gave Cas a good shake as if to prove his point. 

Embarrassing though it was, Cas eyes filled with tears. "I-I know," Cas let out a sob. "After all he's been through, and I hurt him too. He won't even look at me now. And I-I," Cas squeezed his eyes shut. "And he doesn't know, and it hurts so much." 

Dean let go of him, and Cas brought his hands up to his eyes and started sobbing all over again. "C'mon, man." Dean said. "I'm still mad at you, and at Sam too, the idiot. But-" Dean's voice cracked, and Cas looked up at his face. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" 

Cas looked away. "It doesn't matter how I feel." 

Dean banged his fists on the bars. Cas wondered how many times he had done that. "Damn it, Cas! It does matter! If you love him, grow a pair and tell him! Apologize! Sam will forgive you. If he feels the way you do, which I'm almost certain he does." 

Cas started to shook his head. Dean grabbed him by the collar again. "You tell him, wings. Or I will fudging kill you!" 

The only thing that managed to escape Castiel's mouth was, "Wings?" 

Dean rolled his eyes. "I can give my future brother-in-law a nickname. Now go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that in the next part basically everything is fluff and happiness again. I just needed this little bit of Meg and Dean yelling at Cas. 
> 
> Also, mistakes are my own as this was edited by me.


	17. Pt. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. A not depressing pt.

"Always the coat." Sam said. Because what else do you say when the man you're in love with and had a terrible fight with, shows up in your library? Saying, "Sam?" Course Sam would comment on objects. 

Cas merely stared at him. He looked around, as if making sure they were alone. "May I come in?" 

"Of course." Sam stood up stiffly. What was he doing here? Cas hadn't spoken to him in three days. And frankly, Sam was mad at him. 

"Sam-" Castiel started. He walked in. "Could we sit down?" 

So now they were having a tea party? "Sure." Cas sat down on the couch, but didn't sit back. Sam sat as far away as he could get from Cas. "Sam-" Cas started for the third time. 

"Spit it out, Cas. You want to go home? The arrangements are already made. You can be gone by tomorrow." Sam knew Meg would kill him. Not that it mattered. 

"You want to me to leave." Cas looked up at him. "And why not? I've acted appallingly. I was your- " Cas stopped, as though not quite sure what he was to Sam. "friend. And when you really needed me, I lashed out, for I was afraid." Cas stared at him like he was pouring his whole soul into Sam. "I came here to make amends. To apologize and tell you how much I really do care, and I won't screw up again. But if you wish me to leave, you'll never see me again." 

Sam wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. On one hand, Cas was apologizing. He cared about Sam. And what he had just said- that was probably the closest thing Cas would ever say to a declaration of love. But one the other hand, he thought that Sam wanted him to go. And- that was the closest thing Cas would ever say to a declaration of love. So he wouldn't break the curse. But, Sam thought, that didn't matter anymore. He would enjoy his last six months or so with Cas. And they could be happy. Even if Cas didn't love him. And Sam loved Cas.

"Oh, Castiel." Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Cas made a confused noise, but hugged Sam back almost tentatively."Cas, no I don't want you to go. I thought you would. I didn't think you cared." 

"Of course I care. That's why I got so mad in the first place. I wouldn't waste heartache on you if I didn't care." Cas buried his face in Sam's neck at the last part, whispering it. But Sam heard.

Heartache? Sam wanted to ask. But he didn't. He simply pulled Cas closer to himself. When they finally broke their embrace, Cas was smiling gently. He picked up Sam's hand like the night Sam had the night terror. Sam smiled back. His breath caught when Cas brought Sam's hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

A hundred and one thoughts were running through Sam's head. Friends didn't kiss each other's hands, did they? Castiel turned Sam's hand over, pressing a kiss to his wrist. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I am very glad you brought Anna here." 

Sam laughed a little. "And I'm glad you're so stubborn you came for her." 

"And I'm so glad you took me." 

"And I'm-" But Cas had clearly decided that the time for talking was over, as his lips met Sam's. Sam responded quickly, kissing Cas back. The kiss lasted only a few moments before Castiel pulled away. Sam was rather disappointed. Had Cas changed his mind? 

But the smile on Cas' face showed that he hadn't. "I'm sure you are."

Sam just looked at him. "Cas-"

Cas climbed into his lap, tangling his fingers through Sam's hair. He leaned his forehead against Sam's. "Is this okay?" 

Damn right it was. But Sam answered by pulling his- Lover? Friend? Angel? closer, kissing him on the mouth. Cas. He was kissing Cas. And it felt so, so incredibly right. So Sam kissed him slowly, and passionately. This wasn't hurried or harsh. It was gentle and perfect, as Cas ran his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam's fingers slipped inside Cas' coat, clutching at his back. He stroked smooth circles on Castiel's back.

Cas pulled away from his lips to kiss and lick at Sam's jawline. Still gently, he trailed down to Sam's throat to nip and kiss tenderly. Sam moaned a little, and not just from the feeling of Cas' lips. No one had ever treated him, his body with such reverence, such . . . love. Sam's hands tried to push the trench coat off his lover. Cas helped Sam pull his coat off, and tossed it on the floor. He shifted to settle more comfortably on Sam's lap, pressing himself closer to Sam in the process, and Sam's breath hitched in his throat. 

Their lips met again, kissing like they had all the time in the world, and no time at all. Sam pulled back to breathe, then it was his turn to go after Cas' neck. He tried to be as gentle as Cas had been. But as Cas let out something between a gasp, growl, and moan, he sucked on Cas' neck just enough to leave a small mark. When Sam finally come up to breathe, Cas caressed his face. "Oh, Sam. We should have done that a long time ago." 

Sam couldn't agree more. "What were you waiting for?" 

"You to act like you actually wanted it." 

Sam spluttered. Cas smiled, leaning in to kiss Sam again. Then he turned, looking at his coat laying on the floor. He turned back to look at Sam, grinning. "Guess not always."


	18. Pt. XVIII

The second time Cas woke up in Sam's arms, the weight he had felt the first time was gone. He and Sam would find a way to break this curse. And they would live- well, probably not happily ever after, but they would live. 

"You and me against the world, Sam." Castiel breathed against Sam's chest.

"Hmm?" A half awake Sam said into Cas' messy hair. After their long over due make out session, they had gone to Sam's room to sleep. It was just like that night after Brady, but neither of them had to pretend. Cas hadn't, he realized, told Sam he loved him yet. He would tell him today. 

"You and me against the world." Cas repeated. He sat up and yawned. "I'm hungry."

Sam chuckled. "Well, why don't we get breakfast, silly?"

 

During breakfast, neither was expecting the bell that announced a visitor. They also weren't expecting Meg to burst in to the room, exclaiming, "It's Dean. He says it's urgent!" 

Sam and Cas exchanged a look. Though he hadn't know Dean long, Cas knew he wouldn't say it was urgent unless it was life and death. Cas jumped up and took off running, with Sam close behind him. When the got to the gate, Dean threw himself at the bars. "Cas! It's your brother! Gabriel! Anna contacted me. The circus he was performing in was attacked. Gabriel was taken captive." 

Cas couldn't breath. Five minutes ago, everything had been right with the world. And now everything was wrong again. "What took him? Where is he?" 

"I don't know. A worker at the circus said they were right outside of Roeslen. It's about two days away on horseback." 

Cas turned to Sam. "I've got to go. I have to get Gabe back." 

"I know." Sam said. "I would do the same thing for Dean. I'd go if I could." 

"I'm coming with you." Dean said. Sam shot his brother a grateful look.

"Dean, I do not wish to put you in danger." Cas said. If anything happened to Dean- well, he wouldn't forgive himself, and Sam would be heartbroken. 

"I'm going." 

Cas sighed, but nodded. He turned to Sam, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. "I'll be back. I promise." It was a promise he would do everything in his power keep. 

 

Two days later, they were nearing a small patch of woods outside Roeslen. Cas was terrified for Gabe. And he missed Sam terribly. A sinking part in him told Castiel that whoever had taken Gabe had probably done it to get him away from Sam. But he had to go for Gabe. And Sam would be okay. No one could get to him. 

"How do we find him?" Cas asked Dean, as they sat atop their horses in front of the wood. 

Dean looked at him. "If I'm right, they probably want to be found. You have your pistol?" Cas confirmed it with a nod. Dean had given him a pistol, a sliver knife, holy water, and a sword. Out of all those things, Cas was the most confident with the sword. Dean swung down from his horse, and Cas followed, though some what less gracefully. Dean was a better horseman, and he had a better horse. She was a beautiful black mare that Dean called- Baby of all things. 

They headed into the woods to scout around, leaving the horses tied to a tree. Dean was an excellent tracker, and he soon found a trail through the woods. Dean went swiftly ahead, while Cas followed. After about an hour, they found a camp in a small clearing. There was a man (or a demon, or all manner of things) keeping watch. Several tents were scattered around the place, only one of which had a guard in front. 

"That's where he is, isn't it?" Cas asked. But he could feel the wrongness of this. It was too easy. Dean apparently thought the same thing. 

"Cas-" He started. 

"It's too easy, I know. They want us there. They want us away from Sam." Cas said. Dean nodded. 

"Ruby must have cooked this up. Get Gabe, lure us here, kill us so Sam has nothing worth living for. So the curse can't be broken. Cas, you have to go back. I'll get Gabe." 

There was a war going on in his mind. He had to get back to Sam. But he had to get Gabe. And Dean going in by himself. No, they had a better chance together. "Dean, you can't get in there, fight everyone, and get Gabe. He might be hurt, and you can't stab people while trying to carry him." 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, you get out of there? Understand? I promise I will save your brother, but you have to promise to save mine." 

"How would I sav-" But Dean was already creeping forward. "Kay, the plan is this: I knock out the lookout, you knock out the guard, then grab Gabe. And not die." 

"That's a terrible plan." Castiel said. 

"Yeah, Wings, have a better one?" Dean didn't wait for an answer, just went for the lookout. Cas sighed, and went for the guard. Knocking someone out without them making any noise was hard. Cas did the only thing he could think of, crept up behind him, and hit him on the head with his sword. The guard dropped, loudly. Cas cringed. He burst into the tent, to see Gabe, tied to the pole, and- two people, wide awake. 

Cas plunged his sword into the man's chest, then whirled around for the woman, but she had a knife at Gabe's neck. He was gagged, but his expression read perfectly: "What the hell are you doing, you ass? You are no good at rescue missions." He heard a gun being cocked, and he turned to see the man, black eyes flashing, pointing a gun at his back. "Let's leave the talk to the grown ups. You're dead Castiel L'ange. And so is your brother." 

"Not so fast." The man whirled around, and shot at Dean, who jumped out of the way, throwing holy water on him. The demon cried out, falling to the floor. Cas threw his at the same time, landing on the woman. She screamed, letting go of Gabe. Cas slit his bindings, and Gabe jumped up, kicking the woman. Dean plunged a knife into the man's chest. He lit up from the inside, then dropped dead. He threw it to Cas, who stabbed the woman. The three of them turned around and ran out. 

"Well, baby brother, you're not half bad at this." Cas smiled, but as they round the trees, a demon appeared. And before any of them could react, he stabbed Gabe up under the ribs, towards his heart. Gabe's eyes widened in shock, and then he fell. The demon raised the knife, but Dean tackled him. Cas ran to his brother, desperately trying to plug the wound. 

A gunshot went passed Cas' ear, and he turned to see yet another demon. And then several things happened at once. Dean had killed the other demon, and he had turned on his heel at the gunshot. He let the knife fly towards the demon as the demon fired a second time. Cas tried to shield Gabriel, and the bullet hit him instead, landing fast in his left shoulder. Cas cried out and fell, as the knife hit it's mark, landing in the demon's chest. Cas fell forward, and he felt a sharp pain in his head as he hit a stone. And then he felt the blood, though whether it was his or Gabe's was a mystery. And then everything went black. 

 

Meanwhile, Dean. 

"Don't you dare die on me, either of you." Dean said, staring at Cas and Gabe, each laying in a small bed next to each other. He had somehow gotten both Gabe and Cas back to the horses. And somehow taken them to the town. Someone had taken them in. Cas was much better now, the head wound had looked worse than it was, and the bullet in his shoulder was nothing. He would wake soon. Which was good. They had to get back to Sam. Gabe on the other hand . . . Dean didn't know if he would live. He had been wounded badly. But Dean wouldn't let him die. Gabriel would live. Dean felt a starnge protectiveness towards this man he had just met. So Dean couldn't go to Sam. Cas had to. Cas had to stop Ruby and save Sam. And Dean had to stay with Gabe. 

Just then, the door burst open. A wild haired woman dressed in black came though. "Meg?" 

She panted. "Dean! Cas has to go to Sam. Now. It's Ruby. I don't know what she's planning. But it isn't good." 

As if the very mention of Sam woke him, Cas opened his eyes. "Meg?" She rushed to his side. 

"Cas! You have to go to Sam. Now." Cas nodded, and sat up, wincing. Dean grabbed his arm. He didn't try and stop Cas. What would be the point? Cas would go anyway, and he had to save Sammy. 

"Gabe." Cas said, looking at him. 

"I'll take care of him. You have to go Cas! Take Baby!" So Cas did. Despite the lady who had taken them in said he was in no shape to travel. He went. Riding faster than he ever had, heading for the man he love. Hoping it wasn't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a little longer than the others, which is why I'm posting later than normal. Also, the I'm no good at fight scenes, so it's a bit bad.


	19. Pt. XIX

He had been expecting Ruby to come, really. She would strike while he was vulnerable without Cas. So he wasn't surprised when two days after Cas and Dean had left, she showed up in the library. 

"Hi, Sam." 

He didn't look at her. No doubt she would try to twist his mind. Try to convince him that he might as well give up. But he wouldn't do that now. He had Cas now. And even if he hadn't said it, Sam was sure Cas loved him. Sam certainly loved Cas. 

"Ruby, I know why you're here. And you can't corrupt me like you did last time. I love Cas. And I'm not giving up anymore. I'm tired of it." 

"I know." 

Sam finally turned to her, looking at her over the back of his chair. What was she on about? "Then why are you here?" 

She walked over to the desk and grabbed a chair. "I'm here because I know. So I'm saying goodbye. Cause as soon as the moment of truth comes, I'll never see you again." 

Sam stared at her. "I have no idea if you're being serious or not, and it freaks me out either way." 

Ruby looked away, laughing without humor. "Oh, I'm serious alright. Did it ever occur to you that I wanted you to join you and I'm sad you'll be gone." 

Sam shook his head. "Then why aren't you trying harder?" 

"I-" she started, when a demon ran into the room. "Mistress, the mirror." 

Sam looked between them. "The mirror?" 

 

"Sam, I already checked. It's authentic. And it's showing your boyfriend and your brother." Crowley told him. He was referring to the mirror leaning against the wall of the library. Apparently, Ruby had a magic mirror. To keep an eye on him. And right now, they were watching Dean and Cas fighting demons in what looked like a tent. The demon that had fetched Ruby had said it was showing Cas and Dean. And that was a bad thing, Crowley said. If it showed you something without asking for it, something bad was going to happen. 

Sam was biting his nails. What was going to happen? They all stood around the mirror, Ruby, Crowley, Brady (Ruby had released him for some reason) and Sam. He didn't know where Meg was. 

"Don't worry, Sammy, I'm sure sweet Cassie will be fine. Just like Jess was." Brady said, as a bullet went right by Cas' head. Crowley turned around and punched him. "Never did like the dick much anyway." He said by way of explanation. He proceed to drag Brady out. 

Sam had no time to respond, for everything slowed down into slow, painful seconds. The bullet hit Cas' shoulder. Sam stopped breathing as he fell over his brother, a rushing in Sam's ears as Cas hit the rock. And then everything was at it's normal speed again, and there was blood, so much blood . . . and then Sam fainted. 

 

Sam was not afraid of blood. He was afraid of Castiel getting hurt. And now he was hurt. Or even- dead. There had been so much blood. Sam sat up from where he was laying, a couch in the library. Cas. And Dean. Was Dean hurt too? Was he even still alive? Sam's head was spinning from worry and grief, but still he tried to stand. Not surprisingly, he failed. 

"Sammy!" Ruby caught him, and for once he didn't care who she was. He let her lower him back onto the couch. "Sam-" 

"Is he dead?" Sam said. He said it without emotion. If he let any into his voice, he would burst into tears. "Is Castiel or Dean dead? Or both?"

Ruby shifted. It seemed she cared a little after all. "I don't know about Dean. But Cas-" 

Sam screamed, burying his head in the pillow. She didn't have to tell him. He had seen the blood. Cas was dead. His love and his savior . Castiel. And Dean- Dean could be dead too. The only two people in the world he truly loved and who loved him in return, dead. And neither of them had ever even said the words. 

Sam didn't know how long he had be laying there when he finally sat up. He stared at Ruby with a face full of hate. "You took Gabe. You led them away. Killed them. You knew it would break me. Well, congrats, you won!" He voice came out as a sob on that part. Ruby was looking at him with a faintly amused expression. "Fine, bitch. You win. Kill me. And I'll die, go to hell four months ahead." And then what would he become? What she was. A twisted, horrible creature. Who killed for fun and exploited people's fears. So he would die in the library. Where it all went down. Where all truth was found. It began in the library, and it would end there. How fittingly poetic. 

Ruby removed a knife from her sleeve. "Bye-bye, Sammy." But she didn't stab him in the chest, no, she stabbed him in the stomach. Sam gasped. He stared up at her, falling to the floor, his hand pressed to the flow of blood. She smiled at him. "I can't kill you quickly, can I?" 

Sam groaned. The pain. And not just the physical. Ruby left, laughing. And Sam knew no one could come to his aid, whether to put him out of his misery, or to save him. Crowley was with Brady, and that would hold him up. Meg was gone. Dean was probably dead. And Cas. Cas was definitely dead. 

"SAM! SAM!" I'm imaging things, Sam thought, as he heard a deep gravely voice filled with fear screaming his name. Cas was dead. And yet, as Sam's vision grew bleary, he could see a trench coated figure running into the room. Could hear his screams and cries at Sam's wound, could feel his hands trying to stop the bleeding. Just has they had done for Gabriel. Could hear a soft whisper as Cas held him in his arms, taking no notice of the injured one. Could hear what that soft whisper said: "No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't die, Sam Winchester. You can't. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you."


	20. Pt. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last pt, just the epilogue left!

The light that shone from Sam's body was blinding, and it would have brought tears to Cas' eyes if they hadn't already been filled. It's too late. I failed him Cas had thought, holding his lover's bloody body in his arms, draped over his lap. But now- Sam was glowing. Cas pulled back, covering his eyes. "Sam?" he cried. The light slowly faded, and Sam was lifeless in his arms. Cas buried his head in Sam's chest, sobbing. 

"I love you too." A weak voice murmured above his ear. Cas head shot up, to see hazel eyes gazing at him. Cas stared. "Sam? You're alive? But how?" He looked down at Sam's stomach, the rip was still in his shirt, and there was a little blood staining it. Cas pushed aside the cloth of his shirt, the blood sticky on his fingers. He stared. The gaping wound was gone, instead, there was just a small cut. Castiel looked down at Sam, who was still half laying in Cas' arms. "You're healed." 

Sam brought his hand up to cup Cas' face. "I don't know. And Cas, I saw you in Ruby's mirror. You were shot, and your head . . . how did you survive? Is Dean alive?" 

Cas stroked his lover's hair back. Sam had seen him getting shot? It must have been a magic mirror. Cas hadn't believed they existed. "Dean's fine. I promise. It looked worse that it was. And Dean patched me up." 

Sam shook his head. "But there's nothing. You would have some sort of wound on your head."

"I do-" Cas started, but Sam reached up to the bandage on Cas' head. He pulled it off. "There's just a small line. There was too much blood for that." They stared at each other. Sam's hand slowly went to Cas' left shoulder. There was just a small sore spot. No sigh that a bullet had ever been there. Sam opened his mouth to question again, but Cas shook his head. However it had happened, they were alive. And they were together. Cas bent down to the man he held in his arms, kissing him all over his face. He couldn't contain his happiness, couldn't stop touching Sam to make sure he was indeed healed.

When at last Cas stopped kissing Sam, Sam sat up, shifting so that Cas was in his lap, not the other way 'round. Cas supposed this was for the best, Sam was rather heavy. "You did it, Cas." Sam whispered. "You broke the curse. And it must have healed us too." 

Cas looked at him questionably. But he hadn't done anything. How could he have broken the curse. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." 

Sam shifted again to pull his Cas even closer, as though he too needed reassurance that Cas was there, alive. "To break the curse, a stranger had to love me for who I truly was. That's why Dean brought me all those people." 

Cas shook his head. "Just that? But I loved you before now!" 

Sam smiled. "You had to say it." 

Cas shook his head again, harder this time. "Well, the next time you need me to tell you I love you, don't almost die. What happened anyway?" 

Sam's smile faded. "I'll tell you. And you can tell me about Dean and Gabe." 

Cas nodded, though the mention of Gabe was a new stab in the heart. But Dean had promised. Dean wouldn't let anything happen to Gabe, so Cas stood up, pulling Sam with him. He kissed him again, and they settled onto the couch to tell their stories. 

 

Meanwhile, Dean

"Come on, Gabe, you need your strength." It was a line he had used on Sam dozens of times when the small boy had refused another meal of dried meat. "You need your strength, Sammy." He could only hope that Cas had gotten to him in time. Dean shook himself back to the present. He lifted the spoon of soup to Gabriel's lips again. He had woken up two hours ago. The stiches were holding up. As long as Gabe rested, they should stay. And he would be okay. Deal's a deal, Cas. I saved your brother. Did you save mine? 

Gabriel coughed. "This stuff is terrible. I'm not eating that." Gabe wrinkled his nose, sitting back against the pillows. Dean groaned. As happy as he was that Gabriel was up and kicking, the guy was a pain in the ass. 

"Just eat it okay? The sooner you're mostly better, the sooner I can go to Sam." Dean had briefly told Gabriel the story, so he knew what was going on. Well, mostly anyway. 

"If you're so worried about your baby bro, why don't you just go?" Gabriel said, dodging the spoon. "And while I do enjoy such a sexy boy" he winked here "waiting on me hand and foot, Sam and Cas probably need you. If your brother fell in love with mine, he's probably just as soft and fickle." 

"You could say that," Dean said under his breath. "Yeah, and Cas'll make sure you're properly cared for, or he'll kick my ass."

"If you really wanted to make sure I was properly cared for, you wouldn't be feeding me soup you'd be-" but whatever Gabe deemed "properly cared for" Dean never got to hear, as he jammed the spoon into the other man's mouth. Gabriel spluttered, and spit out the soup onto Dean. Dean growled, wiping his face and grabbing the bowl of soup and setting on the counter. The lady who owned the house they were staying in was the one who made it. Gabe had a fair point that it wasn't that good soup. But Dean would take food when he could get it. 

When he returned to his chair by Gabriel's bed, the spoon was gone. Dean didn't want to know what the tricky man planned for it. "You know, I'm not prone to sentiment, but Sam and Cas? My baby brother needs Sam, and so do you. So you better go and make sure they're alright." Gabriel had lain back down, looking tired. 

Dean shifted. Everything in him was itching to leave, but he also didn't want to leave Gabe. Not just because Cas had asked Dean to look after him, but also because there was something about this man that drew Dean in, as annoying an sarcastic as he was. He was the kind of guy Dean would have had liked and done crazy things with in different circumstances. Dean sighed. "You're right. But I'll be back. With Cas. And Sam." 

Gabe nodded, opening his eyes. "Come here." 

Dean stared at him. "Come again? For what?" 

Gabriel pushed himself up a little bit as he rolled his eyes at Dean. "For your goodbye kiss. What do you think? I assume you're going to check my stiches again, mother hen." Dean flushed, though whether it was from the thought of kissing Gabe or being called a mother hen, he didn't know. He stood up and sat down on the bed, looking at the stiches he had sewn into Gabriel himself. God knew he had enough practice. They were holding. 

Dean was about to get up, when Gabriel's hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Dean's mouth to his. Dean wasn't sure what to do. He had two ideas. One would be to pull away, going "What the hell?" and two would be pushing him down on the bed and making out with him. Both would probably hurt Gabe. So Dean elected to sit there, just prevented from falling on to Gabriel by his arm on one side of the man. The other was flapping though the air as he wasn't sure what to with it, letting Gabriel kiss him.

When Gabe finally pulled away, Dean sat back and stared him. "What the hell?" 

"That was your goodbye kiss. And thanks for stitching me up, hot stuff." He head fell on the pillow, falling in to an exhausted sleep. And so Dean set out, seriously confused and still worried. 

 

Cas had been horrified at Sam's story. He had just given up. After hearing that, Cas has wrapped his arms around Sam, making him promise that if anything ever happened to him, Sam wouldn't just give up on life like that. Though he knew that this time, Sam had still thought he would turn demon. Sam had promised, and they had fallen asleep on the couch. Meg had come back the next morning, and Crowley had appeared from the dungeon. Apparently, Brady "didn't make it". 

Three days later, Cas was itching for news about his brother. He and Sam were about to head out, when there was a pounding on the doors. Sam and Cas looked at each other, then ran. Sam with his long legs got there first. He flung open the door, to have Dean throw himself in to his brother's arms. They embraced in a way that later both men would describe as "manly" but Cas said was anything but. When at last Dean had finshed hugging the brother he hadn't touched in four and a half years, Dean told Cas that Gabriel was fine, just need some time to recover. Cas knew the brother's needed to time to talk, so he left, saying he needed to talk to Meg. Though not before he heard Sam go: "So Gabe's really okay?" and Dean reply. "He was okay enough to kiss me before I left. On the mouth." 

Cas laughed to himself. Perheps the Winchesters and the L'anges would be joined more than once.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. And I'm really happy, and really sad. I had to get this up, as I won't have internet for the next week. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have, and thank you!

"Cas, I can't dance." A disgruntled and no longer demon blood infused Sam Winchester muttered to his new husband. "And everyone's looking at us." 

A very amused Castiel replied, "Sam, people have been looking at us the whole day. This is our wedding." 

That, Sam had to admit, was true. But still. "Yeah, but I wasn't dancing! And I wasn't looking at them then!" 

Cas was laughing (mostly) silently at his husband. "No, who were you looking at?" 

Sam's expression changed, and he smiled down at Cas. "You." He said, barely above a whisper, making Cas blush. The could still make each other blush, even two months after the time they had saved each other, and married. 

"Well, then, look at me. Don't look at them. I guarantee Dean and Gabe care more about getting us into bed than whether we can dance." It was Sam's turn to blush. "Dean ought to be locked up for our wedding day." 

Cas laughed, grabbing Sam's hand. "C'mon, let's dance." So they did. 

 

Across the room, Dean Winchester, best man, and Gabriel L'ange, also best man, leaned on a table, both eating. Crowley and Meg were with them. Dean was stuffing his face with pie while Gabe was stuffing his face with candy. Meg looked fondly (she would never admit to the look being fond, but it was) at the dancing couple. It had taken them forever to figure out they were in love, and Meg was quite sure they couldn't have done it without her. She thought back the last few months, how Dean had returned. Dean, Sam, Cas, and Meg had gone for Gabe after a day of rest for Dean. No one had questioned Sam and Cas' mysteries healing. Gabe had not been so lucky. He was in pain for a long time, but went to the castle with them. Somewhere along the way, Dean and Gabe had "bonded" and Meg used that term loosely. Still, they were happy. 

"Well done, Sammy." Dean said with a mouthful of pie. "You know, if I hadn't give Cas that pep talk-" 

Meg cut in. "Um, hello? I was here the whole time. I had to pull both their head out of their asses. Not to mention bandaging Cas' hands." 

No one mentioned the fact that cleaning up Cas' hands did absolutely nothing to get the boys together. Then Crowley chimed in with a, "Well, it was easy for you guys to help. Everytime I tried, it was like, 'Go away, Crowley'" Meg, Dean, and Gabe shared a look. "Go away, Crowley." The demon butler yelled, and ran off to kill something. 

Gabe could see that Meg and Dean were about to go into it again, so sighing, he said: "I was captured and almost killed in an elaborate scheme to convince Sam that Cas was dead. Because Sam thought Cas was dead, he let Ruby stab him. If Cas hadn't seen Sammy laying on the floor all covered in blood, he might not have said the magic words. If he didn't say the magic words, Sam would have gone to hell. So I'm pretty sure I win this weird contest." 

Dean stared at him. "Shut your pie hole." 

Gabriel smirked. "Make me, Dean-o."

Dean needed no farther urging, and pushed Gabriel into the dessert table and started making out with him. Meg rolled her eyes. "You're going to ruin the cake." 

They paid her no mind. Or really, anyone any mind at all until Sam tapped Dean's shoulder. "Stop groping the best man at my wedding, Dean." 

Dean growled, turning to face his brother. "What, you snog at your wedding, everyone claps? I snog at your wedding, and it's 'don't grope the best man', how is that fair?" 

"It's fair because Gabe nearly fell in the cake." Sam smiled a little at his errant brother. Gabriel stood up. "I might be a little drunk." 

"You think?" Cas said, appearing next to Sam. 

Dean sighed. "Both of you? Are you just jealous because you think we'll have a better time on your wedding night? I mean, you two really do need to get laid." 

Cas smirked at Dean. "What makes you thing we haven't?" 

 

Later, laying on what had been Sam's bed but was now theirs, they talked over their wedding. It had been perfect. Despite the fact that the only members of Cas' family that had come were Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar. Despite that Sam didn't know how to dance and that Gabriel had eaten all the sweets and Crowley had come back in late rather bloody. It was perfect. Ruby was rotting in a cell somewhere on the other side of the country, where Crowley and Cas had chucked her. Though not before Cas had punched her in the face. Even after the curse was broken, they still had the castle. Though less demons running it. The both agreed that was a good thing. 

"Cas?" Sam asked, looking down at his husband -and his heart sang to call Cas his husband, was draped over Sam's chest. They were both sweaty, but neither wanted to move. 

"Mmm?" Cas asked ,tilted his head to look up at Sam, absently rubbing the other's bare chest. 

"You know, all this shit has happened in my life. But it's all gone, Ruby, the curse, thinking I lost you . . . And sure, weird ass things happened today. But it was the best day of my life." 

Cas brushed his lips over Sam's. "I know. It was the best of mine, too. And I feel- free now. Free from my family. You and Dean and Meg and even Crowley are my family now. And of course Gabe, Anna, and Bathy. But you know, we are related already. And I was trying to make a point." Cas realized he was babbling and stopped. Not that he had much choice, as Sam began to kiss him slowly and softly. Cas kissed back, just as sweetly. It was interesting, he thought, how good a passionate and fast kiss filled with want was just as beautiful as the soft kisses Sam was pressing to his mouth now. 

When they broke apart, Cas got up, wrapping a sheet around his waist to cover himself as he rang the bell. Sam raised an eyebrow. "What-?" He asked. Sam didn't have long to wait, however, when Meg came sweeping in, carrying a tray with two glasses on it. Filled with . . . milk? Sam began to laugh. Meg handed Cas the glasses, then left quickly. Quickly because Cas couldn't hold a sheet and two glasses. Cas turned to Sam, crawling back into the bed, and handing Sam a glass. 

Sam grinned, "To us." Cas said, and they clinked their glasses together. Cas drank his faster, and when he was done, he curled into Sam's chest and sang,

"The hope of final victory  
Within my bosom burning,"

Sam sighed in contentment as his angel sang to him. "I love you." he whispered in-between words.

"Is mingling with sweet thoughts of thee  
And of my fond returning,"

"Love you too." Cas said, then resumed his singing. 

"But should I n'eer return again  
Still with thy love I'll bind me," 

This was love. True love. Ending where you began. Listening and drinking milk and singing and sighing.

"Dishonors breath shall never stain  
The name I left behind me," 

This was Castiel and Sam's Happily Ever After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I feel like if this were a book, this would be my acknowledgments. So here goes. 
> 
> TeamFreeWillAlways, AKA one of my greatest friends, thank you, thank you for editing. You saved me from misspelling 'perfect'. You also edited this last part quickly, because you knew I wanted to get this up. So thank you so freaking much. 
> 
> Thank you, creators of Supernatural. Because without you I wouldn't have had Sam and Cas. 
> 
> Thank you to Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont, who wrote Beauty and the Beast. 
> 
> Thank you Walt Disney, who made the movie I love to this day. 
> 
> And thank you to my readers. Having someone read and comment and talk and laugh about your work is one of the best things ever. So thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! There will be more. Sorry it's quite short, there are many more parts. I just need to write up the edits my editor did.


End file.
